psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
PsycINFO
PsycINFO is an abstract (not full text) database of psychological literature produced and copyrighted by the American Psychological Association and distributed on the association's APA PsycNET and through third-party vendors. It is the electronic version of the now-ceased Psychological Abstracts. In 2000 it absorbed PsycLIT which had been published on CD-ROM. It is one of a number of databases indexing psychological research papers and journals. Others include PsycLit, Psychological Abstracts, Ulrich International Periodical Directory, PUBLIST (The Internet Directory Publications), ISSN International, PSICODOC, the ISOC database PSEDISOC, CSIC-RISO, CIRBIC-REVISTAS, COMPLUDOC Social Science Citation Index and the Institute for Scientific Information(Thomson-ISI) It contains citations and summaries from the 19th century to the present of: *journal articles *book chapters *books *technical reports *dissertations General facts: *More than 2.5 million records as of July 2008 *More than 129,000 records added to the database in 2007 *Updated weekly Journal coverage: *More than 2,150 titles covered *98% are peer reviewed journals *Currently covered journals at www.apa.org/psycinfo/about/covlist.html *Journal records—78% of database *Accepted for coverage if archival, scholarly, peer-reviewed, and regularly published with titles, abstracts, and keywords in English *Comprehensive coverage of more than 1,200 titles ("cover to cover") as of June 2007 *300 journals with a 100% selection rate *Articles selected for psychological relevance from remaining titles Book coverage *Chapters from authored and edited books—7% of database *Authored and edited books - 4% of database *English-language, published worldwide *Selected if scholarly, professional, or research-based; all with psychological relevance Dissertations and other secondary publications *Selected from Dissertation Abstracts International (A and B) *11% of database *Abstracts in dissertation records starting 1995 *Selected on basis of classification in DAI in sections with psychological relevance Geographical coverage *Publications from more than 49 countries *Journals—more than 27 languages *Non-English titles in Roman alphabets included 1978–present Record contents *Bibliographic citation *Abstract *Table of contents for books *Index terms from the Thesaurus of Psychological Index Terms *Keywords *Classification categories *Population information *Geographical location of the research population *Tests and measurements used in the research *Cited references for journal articles, book chapters, and books mainly from 2001 to present *More information Abstracts *1995 to present, virtually 100% of records have abstracts (0.007% no abstracts) *For non-dissertation documents added from 1967 to present, 99.2% contain abstracts [http://www.apa.org/databases/thesaurus.html Thesaurus of Psychological Index Terms] *11th Edition (print) released in July 2007 with 200 new terms *More than 8,400 controlled terms and cross-references *Hierarchical, alphabetical, and subject arrangements *Records indexed with most specific term applicable *Major and minor terms assigned *Maximum of 15 total terms, 5 major terms. *More information Classification system *22 major categories and 135 subcategories *Each record assigned to one or two classifications *List of Codes Cited references *More than 23 million references in 600,500+ journal articles, books, and book chapters as of June 2007 *Retrospective to 2001 and earlier, where available (APA to 1987) *APA-style format *More information Historic records *Sources Psychological Abstracts 1927–1966; Psychological Bulletin 1921–1926; American Journal of Psychology 1887–1966; All APA journals back to first issue of publication; Psychological Index (1894–-1935); citations to English language journals only;Classic Books in Psychology of the 20th Century and the Harvard Book List, 1840–1971 *All records published in Psychological Abstracts are now in PsycINFO *More than 335,000 historic records in PsycINFO *Historic records differ from 1967–present records No controlled vocabulary (descriptor) field; index field may contain descriptor terms, but they are not controlled; other indexing fields, such as Age Groups, form/Content are not present; classifications are broad only References External links * PsycINFO Category:American Psychological Association Category:Databases Category:Bibliographic databases Category:Psychology publications